


Bowser's Fury but Junior asks Peach for help instead of Mario

by rarmaster



Series: my mario fics have a continuity i swear [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mario/Peach/Bowser OT3 is canon in my heart and also in this fic, Oneshot, technically this has continuity with the other mario fics i've written LMAO., they have phones now because i said so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: In which Bowser Jr experiences the extremely specific feeling of "tfw you know your Other Dad has had to fight someone he loves but they're possessed like five times now and you extremely don't want to make him do that again just because you messed up" and outsources the problem, instead.
Relationships: Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: my mario fics have a continuity i swear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Bowser's Fury but Junior asks Peach for help instead of Mario

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone i have....... extremely specific brainworms............. 
> 
> Bowser's Fury came out a few days ago and after losing my freaking mind about the premise i remembered [the other Mario fic i'm writing about Origami King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386012/chapters/64271827) and well....... this was inevitable
> 
> shoutout to [this incredible ao3 skin that lets u make texting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) i owe u my life

Mama Peach  
  
**Junior:** Mama i messed up can u come help  
  
**Peach:** Sure?? What’s wrong 😟  
  
**Junior:** is mario with u  
  
Mama Peach is typing...  
  
**Junior:** I MEAN I DONT NEED HIM. IN FACT HE CAN’T FIND OUT  
  
**Junior:** if he’s not there can i call i think itll be easier  
  
**Peach:** Sure  
  


* * *

“What is it we’re keeping a secret from Mario?” Peach asks, good-natured if confused, when she answers the phone.

“No Mama you can’t sound like that it’s an emergency.”

Hmm. Peach shifts the phone from one ear to another so she can dig through her drawer for a pair of socks that’ll match the shoes she wants to wear.

“Of what kind?” she asks Junior, slightly more concerned.

“There was this—black, paint, thing—it got Papa and now he’s acting all crazy.”

Peach stops with the pair of socks in her hand, drawer still open, face scrunching up as she scowls blankly at her dresser. “Again?”

“Wh- what do you mean _again_?”

“Wait, were you not there when…” Peach trails off before she finishes her sentence, face scrunching up more as she tries to remember. Five years is a long time. Finally she gives up and closes the dresser drawer. “You know what, never mind. Is he okay?”

“Papa? Yeah I—I mean I don’t think he’s _hurt,_ he’s just… The locals are kind of mad and I don’t know how to get him to stop. So I thought I’d call but- I mean- I saw what happened last year, with the origami- and I know Mario won’t—I mean I don’t think it’s _that_ bad—”

“No, no, I understand,” Peach interjects, because Junior sounds like he’s really freaking out. “It’s alright, I should be able to handle it.” It’s not like she hasn’t done her own adventuring before. And she certainly—fighting Bowser while he’s not himself isn’t exactly her idea of a fun Tuesday afternoon, but Junior’s right when he says she’ll handle it better than Mario will. “Where are you again? Vacation at Lake Lapcat, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

Peach sits down in her chair to swap her socks and put on a decent pair of shoes. Adventuring in a dress is fine, but she’s never going out in heels again.

“What happened, exactly? You mentioned paint…”

“Uh…” Junior hesitates for a significant amount of time. “If I… say, uh, magic paintbrush malfunction… you’re not gonna be mad, right?”

The words get Peach to stop for a second, halfway through tying her shoe. She stares blankly out into her room, as the words process, deliver comprehension. Oh, Junior. No wonder he’s freaking out so bad. Peach sighs.

“I’m not mad,” she says, first of all. “But I am going to tell you to be more careful. Do you know what malfunctioned, exactly, or am I going to have to call a specialist?” E. Gadd is not, exactly, on the list of people Peach looks forward to calling.

“Oh, no, no I think—I think I tapped into some magic here that I wasn’t supposed to?”

Peach laughs, lightly. “We've all made that mistake before I think,” she tells him, hoping to lighten his mood. He giggles back at her, nervous, but continues with much more gusto. 

“The locals seem to have a pretty good idea of- of how to stop it, I just—It’s.” He hesitates for another second. Then, his voice quiet: “I wanted help?”

“I’m on my way.” Peach gets to her feet, using gravity to help her get her shoes settled.

“ _Don’t_ tell Mario!!”

Peach laughs at the idea Junior needs to remind her not to. “I won’t, I won’t,” she assures him. “I’m going to hang up now, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Okay. Love you bye,” Junior says, in a rush, and then hangs up before Peach can even move the phone away from her ear. That’s pretty typical for him, though, so Peach doesn’t think too much of it.

Peach sets her phone down for a second to pull her hair back, and then texts Luigi.

* * *

Peach  
  
**Peach:** Luigi can you do me a big favor? 🥺🥺  
  
**Luigi:** Uh, sure, but what’s the favor? Wanna know before I say yes lol  
  
**Peach:** Mostly I just want you to keep Mario busy while I handle a thing he can’t know about. I’m not telling you what the thing is because you know you’re terrible at acting when you have to keep big secrets  
  
**Luigi:** That’s fair  
  
**Luigi:** How long do I gotta keep my bro busy?  
  
**Peach:** A few days, I think? I’ll keep you posted  
  
**Luigi:** I can probably suggest like, a vacation. A Just Bros Vacation. We haven’t done one of those in the while, me ‘n him  
  
**Peach:** Oh that sounds perfect 🙏  
  
**Luigi:** You owe me a cake and also an explanation  
  
**Luigi:** lol  
  
**Peach:** Thank youuuu 🥰💕🥰💕  
  


**Author's Note:**

> atm i have no plans of writing any more of this i just had one very specific thought i couldn't get out of my head


End file.
